Davina saves Kol
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Davina travels back to 2013 to save Kol from dying at the hands of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. In the present everyone's memories are changing.


**I'm back with another time travel story.**

 **Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and followed my stories.**

 **I'm changing the poll on my page I have it narrowed down to two choices put your favorite choice in the comments.**

 **Choice one: which of my stories is your favorite.**

 **Choice two: which genre would you want to see more of.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals**

 **xxx**

 **New Orleans 2016:  
**

Davina Claire is sitting in her boyfriend Kol Mikaelson's playhouse in Lafayette cemetery looking for away to bring him back. She's looking in her grimoire and she finds a time travel spell.

She remembers Kol telling her how he died in his vampire body in Mystic Falls 2013 by the hands of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert she asked if he missed his vampire body he told her yes and no he loved being a vampire but as a witch he could help her with spells.

She sees that all you need for the spell is a year and place in mind she will try anything to get her boyfriend back she gets up and chants the spell in Latin.

 **Xxx**

 **Mystic falls 2013:**

Davina lands in a yard and looks around and doesn't see her grimoire she doesn't know if she made it to Mystic Falls. After asking someone to tell her the year and where she was she asked them where Elena lived.

Jeremy and Elena Gilbert are battling Kol Mikaelson in their house. They're trying to kill Kol to complete Jeremy's hunter tattoo and Kol is trying to rip off Jeremy's arms so no one gets to the cure and awake Silas.

Davina runs up to the house and sees the door has been kicked in she walks further into the house and sees her boyfriend Kol as a vampire she has only seen a picture of him as a vampire from 1914. He has a butcher knife in his shoulder and his clothes wet with vervain.

Elena is holding him down while Jeremy has the white oak stake raised and about to put it in Kol's heart. Davina holds her hands out and breaks Elena's neck. Jeremy goes over to his sister then looks behind him and doesn't know this witch. Davina does another spell and the white oak stake that Jeremy is still grasping flies to her.

Kol doesn't know what is going on he is just watching this witch who is incredibly beautiful, snap Elena's neck and make the white oak stake fly to her.

Davina runs over to Kol and to takes the butcher knife out of his shoulder but Jeremy tries to stop her she gets the knife out and Kol breaks Jeremy's arm. " Come on we have to get you out of here."

 **Xxx**

Davina and Kol run out of the house and right in to Klaus " Who are you?"

Davina looks up she's not scared of Klaus she just didn't want to run into him " Klaus"

Klaus looks down at the teenager holding his brothers hand coming out of the Gilbert house " You know who I am but I don't know who you are?"

" Yes I'm wandering that too who are you?"

" Look the vampire in there isn't going to stay down for much longer and I want to keep Kol alive so I will give you answers if you get us out of here."

Klaus and Kol both look at each other when Bonnie comes up the driveway " Your supposed to be dead."

Bonnie gives Kol an aneurysm and brakes Klaus leg.

Davina stands in front of the originals and chants in Latin and breaks Bonnie's hand and a ring of fire surrounds Bonnie.

Davina turns around to face the two originals. " We should go looks like they want me dead as such as they want you dead." Klaus vamps off and Kol grabs Davina and vamps off.

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks in to his mansion and Kol follows and puts Davina down. Klaus looks over at the witch who is looking around his home " Answers now witch."

" There really isn't a version of you I like. You want me to talk fine but I'm only talking to Kol."

Klaus and Kol look at each other Kol smirks " You heard the beautiful witch Nik go annoy Caroline."

Davina looks up at him in shock he just called her beautiful. Klaus growls at his brother. " I don't annoy her she just won't see what's in front of her."

Klaus sees how Davina is looking at his brother it's the way that he looks at Caroline with love.

 **Xxx**

Bonnie has got the ring of fire to go away and her hand fixed she goes in to the house " I thought you were killing Kol."

Elena is feeding her brother some of her blood to heal his broken arm " Me too but that witch came out of no where and saved him we just need a better plan we need to kill the witch to get to Kol so we can get the cure."

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks into the grill and sees his favorite blonde baby vampire at the bar " Hello love."

" Hi."

Klaus sits down next to her at the bar " Why are you here I thought you would be with the young Brutus."

Caroline looks over at him her eyes are red " I was with Tyler but I want more than just sex in a relationship is it wrong to want more?"

Klaus looks over at the sad drunk blonde he cares for so much " No it's not wrong sweetheart."

Caroline is drunk it's hard for a vampire to get drunk but she is " Were friends right?"

Klaus smiles he loves that Caroline wanted him to be her friend " Yes."

Caroline pours another drink for herself and one for Klaus when she came in earlier she told Matt to leave the bottle " Why do you like me your the first person who has liked me for me and not just wanted to sleep with me or wanted something from me?"

Klaus drinks his vodka Caroline poured for him he's more of a bourbon or scotch man himself but he wasn't going to refuse he loves spending time in Caroline's presence. " I have been alive for a thousand years and I have never met someone who stood up to me and had the fire you do. Most people when they hear my name they quiver in fear or throw themselves at me. You have fought me at every turn and I like that your honest with me. I don't just want to sleep with you. If you gave me a chance I would show you that you would be my equal I would treat you a thousand times better than Lockwood you would be treated like the queen you are."

" Thanks Klaus"

Klaus smiles down at her he loves seeing her smile he sees Caroline pouring another shot and stops her. " Ok sweetheart I think you have had enough I'm taking you home."

Caroline fights him " No it's lonely at my house and I don't want to go to Tyler's he will just try to sleep with me again."

Caroline gets real close to Klaus and whispers " Psst Klaus can you keep a secret I'm avoiding Tyler all he wants is sex and I'm pretty sure he slept with that wereslut Hayley."

Klaus is trying to get Caroline away from the bar and he already knew Tyler cheated on Caroline he called Tyler out on it. He gets an idea " Come with me love."

 **Xxx**

Kol gets a drink for him and Davina " Who are you and why did you save me?"

Davina can't believe she actually made it and is sitting in front of her boyfriend " I'm Davina Claire I know the story of the original family and I know your story."

" Darling I can hear your heartbeat I know that's not the whole truth."

Davina takes a sip of her drink " The truth is complicated."

Kol doesn't know what to do Nik gets annoyed with them if they get blood on his 200 year carpets "Complicated ok how about you tell me why you saved me."

Davina looks around the room not making eye contact with him " That's also complicated."

Kol puts his drink down getting frustrated " Well what can you tell me because your beautiful but if you don't start talking I will kill you."

Davina looks a little surprised Kol never acted like this but she understands why he's acting like this " You think I'm beautiful?"

Kol sighs and puts his head in his hands he hasn't even realize he's been calling her beautiful all night " If I answer your question will you answer mine?"

" My answer is-"

Kol interrupts "'Complicated I know but tell me or you have two options I could compel it out of you or a slow death."

Davina gulps " Fine fine I will tell you the truth but it has to stay between us."

Kol leans back in the couch " Now we're getting somewhere yes I think your beautiful now your turn and remember I can can hear your heartbeat so if this is a lie I will rip your heart out so fast you won't be able to do any spell."

Davina gulps again this version of her boyfriend loves to kill people " I'm from the future three years in the future actually you were my boyfriend before you died again you were supposed to die tonight. In two years you are brought back to life in another body and we started dating. We would talk about anything if you liked being a witch better than being a vampire and you told me about your first death. I was there for your second death we danced in the cemetery then you told me you wanted to be alone but your siblings stopped you. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and myself were there with you. I remember the last thing you said to me 'I'm not scared' you were holding my hand and looking straight at me and then you -" Davina's crying she couldn't finish.

Kol looks at the broken witch and gives her a box of tissues " Thank you for saving me if you hadn't my life seems really bad until I get brought back and it took two years for my siblings to bring me back and I'm not even in my own body then I die again."

Davina wiping her tears shakes her head " It was Esther who brought you back and herself and Finn."

Kol wasn't expecting that.

 **Xxx**

Before he has time to respond Klaus walks in the front door with a drunk Caroline " Why am I here?"

Klaus is holding Caroline so she won't fall "Your drunk sweetheart you also said your house is lonely and your avoiding your mutt so you can stay here tonight you can sleep in my room."

Caroline looks up at him and points a finger at him poking him in the chest " I'm not sleeping with you."

Klaus still keeping on hand on Caroline closes the front door "I know when we do sleep together I want you to be 100% sober. I will sleep in Elijah's room while you sleep in mine and tomorrow I will make you breakfast."

Caroline lays her head on Klaus chest " I'm tired carry me to your bed please."

Klaus can't help but smile at that sentence also he thinks it funny that even drunk Caroline remembers her manners. " Of course love you can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in."

Caroline nods while Klaus picks her up bridal style Caroline snuggles in to his embrace. "I like you Klaus."

Klaus smiles at Caroline's drunken confession " I like you too love."

Klaus takes Caroline to his room and takes off her jacket and her shirt. He puts one of his Henley's over her tank top he takes off her shoes and jeans and tucks her in his bed and kisses her forehead. " Goodnight love." He grabs his sweatpants and tank top and goes to Elijah's room.

 **Xxx**

Davina and Kol had been watching Klaus and Caroline but for different reasons for Kol it was to teases Klaus later. For Davina she has never seen him act like that with Hayley or Cami. Davina looks over at Kol " Who was that?"

Kol looks at Davina and sees she has no idea who Caroline is " That was Caroline Forbes Niks latest obsession he's been trying to woo her for two years and judging by the look on your face means we move soon and Caroline doesn't come with us. So please tell me where do we move this time?"

" Wow I've never seen Klaus act like that."

Kol finishing his drink " Yes it's quite annoying."

 **Xxx**

 **New** **Orleans 2016:**

Klaus is watching his daughter sleep when he starts to get new memories of the night his brother Kol died. He clutches his head and goes over to the rocking chair so he doesn't fall.

He sees himself walking up to the Gilbert house but instead of seeing Kol burning he sees Davina running out of the Gilbert house with Kol. He then sees himself going to the Grill and talking with Caroline and taking her to his mansion and tucking her in to his bed. The next morning they have breakfast.

He uses the wall to steady himself he gets to his room and calls his sister " Freya get home this an emergency."

Freya was dancing in a bar with her boyfriend Lucien when she got her brothers call. She walks in to the compound annoyance written all over her face " What is it Niklaus I was out with Lucien."

Klaus was having someone give him some blood "I was watching Hope and got new memories of the night of Kol's first death. I remember how Kol died I watched him burn then threatened his murders that I would burn their house to the ground and when they flee for their life's I was going to kill them without blinking. Now I have these new memories of when I got to the house Davina ran out with Kol who is alive and other things happened that didn't happen before." Klaus didn't want to mention the Caroline stuff that is personal.

Freya didn't know how her younger brother died either death " We need to find Davina."

 **Xxx**

Elijah is at St. Anne's church that has now been turned into a gym. He was working off some anger the mother of his niece is stuck as a werewolf the woman he loves is dead and his brother Klaus in general. When he got a call from said brother telling him to come home it's about their brother Kol. He walks into the compound and sees his brother and new older sister " Yes Niklaus."

" What do you remember about the night Kol in Mystic Falls?"

Elijah gets a confused look on his face his siblings especially Klaus don't talk about Mystic Falls that town holds a lot of memories for their family. " I was looking for the cure with Katerina and I got a call from Rebekah saying Kol died."

Elijah clutches his head as a new memory appears in his head instead of Rebekah calling he takes Katherine to dinner like what he planned before he got the call. " Elijah what is your new memory?"

Freya helps him sit down " The night Kol died I was going to take Katerina to dinner but then I got the call and canceled. This new memory I didn't cancel and went on a date with Katerina."

Freya looks between her brothers " What is the cure, who is Katerina, Niklaus you said other things happened in your new memories what things and what is Mystic Falls?"

Klaus looks up at his older sister and smirks " Sit down sister it's going to be a long night."

 **Xxx**

Klaus' phone rings "Yes Rebekah."

Rebekah is on the side of the road leaning against her car " What did you do?"

Klaus runs a hand through his hair " Your going to have to be more specific."

"I was driving to see a witch who knows about resurrections to see if she knows the spell we need to bring Kol back when I start to feel light headed and almost crashed the car. I got new memories of the night Kol died instead of Stefan telling me Kol died and he was just distracting me he took me to the 80's decade dance and we had fun and he went home after he dropped me off with no alternative motive."

Klaus hands the phone to Freya " We think Davina did a spell to change the past."

 **Xxx**

 **Past Mystic Falls 2013:**

Caroline is eating pancakes and talking with Klaus when a brown haired girl walks into the kitchen she leans next to Klaus and whispers " Who is that?"

Klaus whispers back "I have no idea she rescued Kol then told us she is protecting him."

"So are you going to talk to me today."

" Where's Kol?"

Klaus gets up to put his and Caroline's plates in the dishwasher " He's out he said something about fresh blood would clear his head."

Davina slams the fridge door shut and turns around " You let him leave he almost died last night if I wasn't there those people would have killed him."

" Yes about last night how did you know Kol was going to be at the Gilbert house?"

Davina looks down she is backed up against a wall she could come out and say she's from the future or she could lie but like Kol said last night he could hear her heartbeat and she's in a room with two vampires. " Umm I live on that street I heard loud bangs and screams and saw the door hanging open and I went to go find out what was happening."

Klaus looks at Caroline and goes over to Davina and holds her up by her throat " Your lying to me how did you really know?"

Davina gives him an aneurysm and he drops her holding his head Caroline goes over to him. Kol comes Into the room wiping blood off his chin he caught Davina before she hit the floor. " Nik why did you try to kill my rescuer at least she tried to save me instead of my own family."

" I was on my way. When I got your call I was babysitting Damon after you hung up I compelled Damon to tell me everything he knew then went to save you."

Davina sees how Caroline and Klaus are looking each other and interacting with each other it's the same way her and Kol used to look at each other before he died. " Klaus remember you had that problem you needed my help with?"

Klaus looks up at Caroline confused " What problem?"

Caroline looks down at him and thinks quickly " The hunter problem."

Klaus is not catching on to what Caroline is trying to hint to him " I'll just torture the hunter like i did the last one there problem solved."

Caroline sighs for someone who is a thousand years old he sucks at hints. Caroline pulling Klaus up " Come on."

Klaus allows himself to be pulled up by Caroline and walks out with her.

 **Xxx**

Davina turns back to Kol " Are they-"

Kol interrupts " Together, married, etc no she's his only friend in this one pony town."

 **Xxx**

Caroline pulled Klaus into the living room " Love what are you doing?"

" I have an idea you want to know who Davina is let me talk to her have some girl talk no boys I will find out the who what and why."

" I'm not letting you talk to a witch that seems to be powerful enough to bring me down. I don't want you to get hurt."

Caroline smiles up at him for not wanting anything to happen to her " Thank you, it's either interrogate the new witch or have Tyler jump on me every time he sees me. Seriously do werewolf's have mating seasons where they hump their girlfriend every time they see them and your a werewolf why aren't you trying to sleep with me last night was a perfect opportunity if you wanted to."

Klaus rubs the bridge of his nose there were so many things in that sentence he didn't like. "First it's called heat, mating is different. I would never take advantage of you when your drunk has Tyler? Also I have more control of my werewolf plus it's not mating or heat season."

Caroline looking up at him he has been an amazing friend to her better than her other friends. " He does I enter the house and he pins me to the door and kisses me sometimes I just want to go to the grill have a date not just sleep together."

Klaus sees she's almost in tears he brings her in to his chest and runs his hands up her back soothing her " I'm so sorry this is happening to you love. I will deal with Tyler you can stay here for however long you want."

Caroline hugging his waist tighter " Sometimes i think I made a horrible decision dating him but he went through so much so we could be together and what if after I break up with him he bites me."

Klaus lifts her head up from his chest " Sweetheart I will always give you my blood and if he so much as touches you I will kill him."

Caroline wipes her tears " Thank you Klaus." Klaus kisses her forehead.

 **Xxx**

 **Future New Orleans 2016:**

Klaus and Elijah are explaining Mystic Falls, the cure and who Katerina is to Freya. Klaus is avoiding questions that would lead to Caroline. When he gets another new memory this time of him and Caroline talking about her horrible relationship with Tyler. " Klaus what is what did you see?"

Klaus takes a sip of his blood " It was nothing."

Freya looks at him seriously " Klaus, Davina is messing with time and space we can't save her if we don't know all the facts. You keep avoiding questions of what your new memories are now tell us."

Klaus looks down at his blood he doesn't tell anyone about his relationship with Caroline he's not ashamed he just doesn't trust anyone with the Caroline secret it's to protect her " I can't it's to important to me."

Freya slams her hands on the table frustrated with her brother and the situation " Fine then I will just have to get them out of your head."

Klaus stands up and glares at her " Don't you dare go into my head."

Freya glaring back at him " We have to know what your new memories are about."

Klaus is silent for a few minutes then speaks "Her name is Caroline Forbes she is my closest friend the memories were about her. The first one we were drinking at the Grill then I brought her back to our mansion and tucked her in my bed she didn't want to be alone she was also avoiding her mutt of a boyfriend. The second one we were having breakfast the next morning. This last memory I was comforting her because her mutt of a boyfriend sleeps with her around the clock and she doesn't like it I was telling her I would kill him and she was telling me she wanted to talk to Davina figure out why she's there."

Klaus is angry he had to reveal his Caroline secret. Freya looks at his face she's never seen Klaus so protective of anything except Hope like he was about these memories. " You love her?"

Klaus glares at her and takes a drink he hated that he had to tell his siblings about Caroline the only siblings that knew about his feeling for Caroline are Rebekah and Kol and that's only because they saw it first hand. " Doesn't matter now."

Elijah looks at his brother he can hear the heartbreak in his voice and see it on his face " Niklaus you love this girl she should be here if what your saying is true then she is getting new memories too and doesn't know what's going on."

Shock and worry cover Klaus' face " Caroline, I was so caught up in what's happening here I didn't even think about this happening to her." He pulls out his phone and types a number he knows by heart "Pick up pick up."

 **Xxx**

Caroline is helping her friend Enzo find out who he is, where he came from. They just left a restaurant when her head starts hurting she loses her balance Enzo catches her and is holding her up so she doesn't fall over. People walking past them look at her Enzo tells them she had a bit to much to drink. " Gorgeous what's wrong?"

Caroline getting new memories of her and Klaus talking at the grill, then him taking her to his mansion and tucking her in his bed. "I don't know."

Caroline is leaning into Enzo her head hurts so bad he gets them to their hotel room when her phone rings " It's in my bag."

" Caroline's phone Enzo's speaking."

Klaus getting angry at this Enzo guy how dare he answer her phone " Where's Caroline?"

Enzo looks over at Caroline who is laying on the bed on her side clutching her head. "Laying on the bed clutching her head. Who is this?"

Klaus hates that this is hurting Caroline and that this Enzo guy is in her room "Put Caroline on the phone or I will hunt you down and kill you."

Enzo hands the phone to Caroline weakly " Hello"

Klaus lets out a little smile when he hears her voice " Hello love."

Caroline smiles a little she hasn't heard that voice in a while " Klaus what the hell is going on?"

Klaus can hear the pain in her voice " Love I need you to get on a plane and get to New Orleans as quick as you can I will explain."

Enzo hands Caroline a blood bag " What is happening to me?"

" Your memories are changing I will explain I will sent a plane to Mystic Falls for you right away."

" I'm in England."

" Ok I will sent the plane there and tell the pilot to fly as fast as the plane will go to get you here."

 **Xxx**

 **Past Mystic Falls 2013**

After Caroline made sure it's not obvious she was just crying over her terrible relationship with Tyler. She goes to the kitchen and sees Kol and Davina haven't moved from the floor " Can I have a moment alone with your rescuer."

" Nik sent you in here."

Caroline kneels down " No it was my idea."

Kol looks at Davina who nods her head he leaves Caroline looks over at the witch and sits on the floor where Kol was. " I'm Caroline Forbes"

Davina shakes Caroline's outstretched hand " Davina Claire"

Caroline looks at the witch she needs answers plus she has an impatient hybrid in the living room. "Where are you from?"

Davina sitting against the island in the middle of the kitchen wasn't expecting to be hit with that question right off the back by Caroline who she just met. " Um it's kind of complicated."

" It's ok I'll go first ask me a question?"

Davina can't believe this happy bubbly girl is friends with Klaus " How long have you been friends with Klaus and how can you be friends with him?"

Caroline laughs " We have had a back and forth flirtation for two years but we have been actual friends for one year and I see the good in him his saved my life countless times and I am his muse."

" So why are you here do you live here?"

" No I have my own home but I'm hiding from my boyfriend he is just to much and I need a break so Klaus told me I could stay here and nobody except maybe the Salvatore's would look here for me."

Davina's never heard the name Salvatore's before " Who are the Salvatore's?"

"Your not from around here are you? Damon and Stefan Salvatore where do I begin well it depends on who you ask Kol hates Damon and Klaus is frenemies with Damon and old friends with Stefan. Me personally Stefan is my best friend and Damon is my frenemy."

" So now that you know a little about me can I get to know you?"

Davina fidgets with her fingers " It's complicated and won't make any sense."

Caroline laughs " Seriously I'm a vampire who is hiding from my hybrid boyfriend in the original hybrids mansion who happens to be my friend talking to a witch on the kitchen floor of the first vampires ever created mansion."

Davina laughs she can see why Klaus likes this girl " Ok I'm from the future 2016 to be exact to save my boyfriend."

Caroline looks at the witch surprised but is putting the pieces together " Save your boyfriend but that means Kol's your boyfriend in the future wasn't he supposed to die yesterday?"

Davina nods " He was he gets brought back in another body then he died again. I found a spell and came to save him before he died."

Caroline smiles she likes this new witch " That's so romantic I wish I had someone who would go back in time for me. Kol is so lucky to have someone like you in his future."

 **Xxx**

 **Present New Orleans 2016:**

Klaus is waiting on the Tarmac when the plane arrives both Caroline and Klaus hold their heads as they get a new memory of Caroline talking to Davina while Klaus and Kol listen from the living room " It's ok love."

Caroline grunts out " What is going on make it stop."

 **Xxx**

Klaus gets them to the compound "Blood now."

Freya hands him a cup Klaus helps Caroline drink " Drink sweetheart blood makes the pain go away."

" Someone better tell me what is going on right now or I will throw a Mikaelson size tantrum I'm close friends with Klaus I know how it's done."

Klaus smiles at her and explains everything they know then tells Freya their new memory of what Davina said. " Now we just need to get Davina back here before she messes up the space time continuum more."

Caroline is leaning on Enzo who has his arms around her much to Klaus dislike. This is effecting her more because she's just a regular vampire unlike the originals. " What do we do?"

Freya looks up from her grimoire " I don't know we could sent someone back to get Davina but that person can not be seen by their past self, be seen by anyone, or change anymore memories."

Klaus looks at Caroline she's weak and has her head on Enzo's shoulder and occasionally taking sips of blood. " I'll go."

" Klaus these memories are taking place at your mansion so your there. There can't be two of you."

" Then what do you suggest sister."

" I'll go get Davina and bring her back."

Both brothers look at their older sister " We never met you in Mystic Falls we met you six months ago."

" I am aware of that and I will glamour myself as Rebekah get in get Davina and get back."

Klaus trying to get Caroline to drink some more blood " Great plan one flaw Rebekah at the time is on an Island about two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia mainland looking for the cure with the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. The only ones left in Mystic Falls is myself, Caroline and now Kol and Davina."

" That might not be true of all the information we have from what happened in the past to what Davina changed is Rebekah went to this island after Kol died but Kol never died so they couldn't go to this island and get the cure."

Caroline lifts her head off Enzo's shoulder " So that means."

Freya looks at the blonde who her brother is in love with " Who ever goes to get Davina can't be seen by their past self or anyone in town."

 **Xxx**

 **Past Mystic Falls 2013:**

" So darling want to get out of here?"

Davina takes Kol's hand and gets up " Where would we go?"

" There's not many places to see in this one horse town we could go to the local bar play some pool you could tell me about our relationship."

Davina smiles up at him " Are you asking me on a date?"

Kol laughs and smiles down at her " It appears I am so what do you say darling want to walk on the dangerous side I can't grantee someone won't try to kill you but between you and me I think we could take who ever went up against us."

" I've taken on a pack of werewolves and your family I think I can handle this town."

Kol looks impressed " I'm started to see why I date you in the future were kindred souls."

Davina blushes at that " You told me that on our first date."

" We go on a dates?"

Davina didn't see the outside of the mansion last its so beautiful " We went on one date then were interrupted by a pack of werewolves that tried to kill us."

 **Xxx**

They decided to walk to the Grill so Davina could see the town. Kol leads them into the Grill " So tell me about my new body is it as handsome as my original body."

Davina blushes a little and looks at him " This body is more handsome than the body I met you in."

" Good I would hate to disappoint my future girlfriend."

Davina laughs while Kol brings them over to the pool table.

Matt is behind the bar he texts Elena that Kol is at the grill.

Kol is teaching Davina how to play pool and asking her questions " You said that I died in this new body how did I die?"

Davina gulps even though Kol's death was almost a year ago it's still hard to think about it " Can we please not talk about it it's still a sore subject for me."

Kol looks at her she's trying to hold back tears. " Were we in love?"

Davina looks up at him her eyes red with unshed tears " No but we were falling in love at least I was."

Kol pushes a hair behind her ear and gets an idea " If we were falling in love I can assume we kissed."

Davina nods " Our first kiss was Christmas."

Kol smiles at her " Well you kissed my new body but you haven't kissed the original body I grantee it will make you feel better."

Davina smiles at him and nods Kol puts their pool cues down and puts his hands on the sides of her face and leans in to kiss her.

Davina feels butterflies in her stomach just like she did the first time they kissed. Kol leans back and Davina pulls him towards her again and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

 **Xxx**

Elena Bonnie and Jeremy walk into the grill they go to the bar and ask Matt where Kol is Matt points to the pool table " They've been like that for the last five minutes."

They look at the pool table and see Kol kissing Davina.

Bonnie starts to give Kol an aneurysm as they're walking up the stairs to the table. Kol stops kissing Davina and grabs his head. Davina looks at the new comers and gives Elena an aneurysm " Don't touch him."

Bonnie looks at Elena on the ground clutching her head Davina is more powerful because she's a New Orleans witch. " Let my sister go."

Davina looks at Jeremy " No you tried to kill Kol last night."

Bonnie glares at the other witch she's never had to go head to head with another witch. " I practice expression you can't beat me."

Davina steps forward she has gone up witches, werewolves, Klaus and Elijah she can take a single witch " I'm a New Orl-"

Kol touches her to stop her before she reveals where she's really from " I'm a new witch looking for a coven and heard stories about Kol and wanted to meet him."

Bonnie releases Kol a little from his aneurysm " If you were looking for a coven why were you kissing him?"

Davina looks over at Kol for help " I kissed her took advantage of her sweet nature because I'm just a psychotic maniac."

Bonnie pulls Davina next to her " I'll teach you and Kol won't be alive much longer anyway."

Davina panics " What why, Why do you have to kill him what did he do?"

" His death is going to help us my brother finishes the map and I get the cure."

Davina steps away from them " You practice dark magic then I guess there's only one thing left to say run." Kol picks Davina up and vamps them back to the Mikaelson mansion.

 **Xxx**

Freya lands in Mystic falls 2013 and she doesn't know where her siblings mansions is. She uses her Mikaelson charm on a boy to find out where her siblings live.

Freya runs to the next street and comes to mansion she does a spell so everyone inside will fall asleep so she can go inside undetected and grab Davina and get them back to 2016 with out messing anything up.

Freya goes in the house and sees Klaus asleep next to Caroline and she looks around and there is no sight of Davina or Kol " Brother."

As she is just about to leave the mansion Kol and Davina enter. Kol looks at her " You."

Freya doesn't know what to say does he remember her from 1914.

Davina whispers " I hope you can forgive me."

She gets ready to snap his neck when Kol turns to her " What do you mean darling?"

Davina looks at Freya who nods " I have to go I don't want to spending this time with you has been amazing but I have to I don't belong here."

Kol caress her face " Then I'll go with you like you said I was supposed to be dead."

" No you have to stay here stay alive and when your family moves to New Orleans find me I'll be living in an church attic scared alone needing someone be there for me like I was there for you."

Kol runs his thumb across her cheek " Being with you yesterday and today have made me feel alive its like I've been dead you awoken something in me."

Davina looks up at him tears in her eyes she has to say goodbye to him again " We will see each other again I promise."

Kol nods and kisses her Davina puts her arms around his neck. They don't want to let go of each other when they do Kol wipes her tears away " It's going to be ok like you said we're going to see each other again."

Davina nods and goes over to Freya who holds out her hands both witches start chanting and then disappear.

 **Xxx**

 **Present New Orleans 2016:**

Both Freya and Davina appear in the Mikaelson compound. Davina is crying and Freya sits down and Klaus hands her a shot of tequila she downs it in one sip.

Just then they hear a scream from upstairs and they all go running up the stairs and see a naked Kol kneeling on the floor holding his head " What is happening to me?"

Davina grabs a blanket and covers him " Kol your alive its me."

Kol looks at her so happy to be alive but in incredible pain " What is happening?"

Davina hugs him and looks at Freya " What is happening why is he in so much pain?"

" The resurrection the change in his memories they're all happening at the same time. It didn't happen with Klaus, Elijah or Caroline because their memories didn't come in one big go their memories were spaced out."

Kol looks up at his beautiful witch " You saved me from getting killed."

" Yes and I would do it again I love you Kol Mikaelson."

Kol has never heard those words before he takes a breath and caress her cheek " I love you Davina claire."

 **Xxx**

All three older Mikaelsons share a look and run out of the room.

Caroline looks at Enzo and follows the Mikaelsons they find them in a empty room. " What's wrong why did you runout?"

The Mikaelsons ran to this room because this is where Hope's nursery is or was its now empty. " Kol never died which means the cure was never found which means I never slept with Hayley and got her pregnant."

Freya catching on " Hope was never born."

Klaus nods " I came here to take the town back from Marcel that's it."

Elijah looks at his siblings " If the cure never was found that means Katerina is alive."

Just then they hear " ELIJAH where the bloody hell are you and what is going on?"

They all vamp downstairs and see Rebekah and a naked Katherine. Elijah takes his coat off and puts it around Katherine's body. " What is going on and why is Katerina naked in our living room?"

They all look at Freya for answers " It would appear that because of certain events that were changed the people who died because of those events are now alive."

Klaus and Elijah share a worried look then relax when they realize that Mikaels death had nothing to Kol's death at all. " Looks like you got your big happy family sister."

 **Xxx**

Kol and Davina had come down the stairs and joined everyone Rebekah runs over to him " Kol I've missed you so much."

Kol hugs his little sister " Don't you remember sister I never died."

Rebekah smiles at him.

 **Xxx**

Klaus walks over to Caroline " Would you like to be my queen? Also I would go back in time and save you if something ever happened to you."

" Queen Caroline has a nice ring to it. You were listening to my conversation with Davina in the kitchen."

"It certainly does love. I needed to make sure you were safe."

Caroline pulls him down and kisses him.


End file.
